Safe but Still Hurt
by a-hunting-consulting-avenger
Summary: you must read the 1st 2 in this ffer through 'She will be safe' then 'Safety first! Kat returns from her two years in England. As she expected things have changed, the love of her life has a new girl, who's impossible to hate. Her confliction about SHIELD intensifies when faced with real solo missions and the day of shattered glass still haunts them all. 3ERD IN A SERIES!
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is a filler in between Safety First and Safe but Still Hurt. It will skim, what she sees on the drive, though Kat's birthday, the day she leaves. Important events over the two years then next chapter is her return and what she comes home too. Safe but Still Hurt will have less action and more drama and stuff. But of course they will still be going on missions and Kat's confliction about SHIELD intensifies. I don't own Marvel, only my OC's.**

Her stormy blue eyes had read what was on the screen several times, yet she still couldn't believe what she was reading. This was really every dirty little secret SHIELD ever tried to hide. She knew some of what happened with the Tesseract, what they were really planning to do with it. But what she was looking at was so much worse. She looked around the empty library, her eyes settled on the table in the back. Lost once again in her thoughts.

_Usually when people recount their yesterday's it boring. School, work, what they ate or something. _

_Well yesterday, I was almost killed, killed two people and found out I was moving to London England in exactly 24 days. Fucking sucks._

_Focus Kat, your glasses are falling off and SHIELD is more of a douche bag then you thought._

_What the hell is this? Come on SHIELD?! Mutant experimentation in the 70's, human experimentation in the 50's? I don't give a shit if they are war criminal's this so fucked up! _

_Look at that, you need them to help you? That's right have everything they love taken away the say it was the bad guy. You guys really sucked in the 80's._

_Right, the confliction on whether or not to kill my mother. I'm happy Clint Barton was just as much of a stubborn bastard as he is now._

_How could you guys out help Tony out when he was dealing with extremis guy? Wow, you were busy? With what? Being D-bags?_

_Oh look here 2008, let's kill the hulk. 2012, let's not. _

_The name Howard Stark comes up often here with the human experimentations. I guess it started with Captain America and you were trying to duplicate it? How'd that work out? *cough hulk *._

_No wonder that man was a horrible father. Does Tony know? I won't tell him._

_This was a lovely learning experience. I now know the gruesome history of the agency I will work for._

_Fan-fucking-tastic._

Kat leaned against the wall fixing her glass and pulling her thick grey wool sweater on. The tower was incredibly cold with all the broken windows, bringing in the freezing fall air and rain. They were all sleeping in spare floors and on the floor. The boards Kat put up in Lana's room were however keeping her things dry. The windows should be replaced, today or tomorrow. Kat pulled her Moccasins back on over her wools socks. Shut her laptop down and went into the bathroom in the hallway. She had downloaded everything on the drive onto her computer and put it on her own privet USB. She put complex protections on the file on her computer and on the USB. Only she, Marcus or Sophie could hack into them. Kat made her way to the gym where everyone was hanging out, none of them knew about the drive.

"Hey Kat." Will said. Kat sat herself down next to Sophie

"You guys ok? Injuries healing nicely?" her gaze was directed at Andrei, they announced their break up the same dinner they announced Kat was moving and the same diner they officially said that had been a couple for about 7 weeks. It was a sad yet happy meal. Jane announced she was pregnant and Thor proposed to her. Steve was slightly pissed off by that because he planned to finally ask Tori to marry him, he did (Tori and Jane both said yes). Chantel and Bruce announced that for a while they had a plan to adopt a baby, it finally happened. The plan they had in the work for months had worked out. They we're adopting a baby girl from Vietnam. She was nameless, they decided on Helena. Then of course bets were placed on the gender of Thor's child and whose wedding would happen first. The night before had been happy. Now they were I the neutral zone of emotion. Not sure to be in pain and grieving or to be joyful and celebrating. So they did things they all knew how to do without thinking about it. Kat, Andrei and Sam were cleaning weapons. Will was kicking Kim and Jack's asses at scrabble. Piper was re-watching every episode of Sherlock. With Kat and Sophie watching over her shoulder. Mike was playing with his suit, Sophie was writing out scientific equations that were impossible but fun to think about any way. They stayed like this for a few days until their families came and went wishing them well. There was a lot of crying. Happy and sad, Kat guessed the next 3 weeks would be painful and fantastic at the same time.

**November 6****th**** 4 day's until departure 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000**

Chantel and Bruce returned from Vietnam 3 days earlier with Helena who had taken to her name. Kat had a quiet birthday dinner with everyone. Lily, Nadya's family, Samantha and Marcus and his family (Ali found she had a major crush on the 17 year old) it gave Lana many opportunities to embarrass her sister. Phil and Maria, Fury (he offered Marcus a job as his primary hacker, he took it), the avengers and avengers 2. They ate a lot of pizza and talked a lot, about everything except London or what they now call day of the shattered glass (good name in Kat's opinion). Almost all of the Barton-Romanoff family's things were packed aside from a few days' worth of cloths and their carry on. Jane went from being very hungry to not wanting to eat, no one minded, but Tony wanted Thor and Jane to move into the Tower mainly because Tony wanted to be around another baby. Helena was adorable, she was three months old, had deep brown eyes and black hair. She was small but not unhealthy. They discovered the reason they adopted was not because Bruce could father a child but it was because Chantel couldn't carry one. They learned before Samantha she had several miscarriages and an incredibly difficult pregnancy with Samantha. Instead of trying for a baby they decided it would be best for her health to adopt. James (Bucky) Barnes had awakened as well. He had really hit it off with Pepper's new assistant Melanie. Steve couldn't have been happier to have his best friend back. Tony learnt it would be harder to take advantage of the other man from the 40's because he wasn't a virgin, didn't cringe at foul language and new a lot about technology

"I have to know something to work this damn arm!" he says. He had been cleared for combat and was an official Avenger. Clint glared playfully at everyone when he found out

"Replacing us already?" he asked, they all knew there was really a deep seated fear of when they came back no one would care anymore. They all had been assured they could never be forgotten especially after how many pranks they pulled and the whole

"We have a 13 year old daughter" fiasco of 2012. The Barton-Romanoff's had definitely made a sticking impression.

Kat wasn't expecting gifts for her birthday because she was leaving so soon but her friends and family gave her things anyway. Sophie gave her a charm of the Eiffel tower

"Soph. That's not in London. Some genius you are." Sophie chuckled

"Your parents are taking you guys to Paris for a week after you've settled in. Also ITunes gift cards." Kat hugged her friend, tears welling in her eyes. "Thank you." Sophie nodded, Kim, Will and Jack came over

"We pitched in and got you this t-shirt we know you want off eBay. We washed it like 6 times so it's clean." Kat hugged them all separately, she knew which T-Shirt they had handed her. The seller had custom made it, it said "Superwholock" then with a TARDIS with angel wings, Sherlock's silhouette and a pentagram. She whispered thank you to them knowing how much trouble people on eBay were. Sam handed her a necklace, she examined the pendant

"Is this seriously the glass you got out of my arm? You're such a weirdo." Sam shrugged

"I knew you'd like it, but you'll pretend you don't." Kat shrugged "I do like it and that's freaking me out but thank you. Get a haircut, bitch." She smiled

"Jerk." It was their favorite way of showing affection for each other, references. Piper flounced over handing her a file

"This is brilliant unknown places to visit in London. Most of them are references you'll understand and also." She handed Kat a paper with a URL on it

"I'm finally giving you my tumblr URL. Follow me or I'll have my mother kill you." Kat smiled

"Post things about these freaks." Piper nodded "Totally, red." They hugged, Kat was openly crying now. She wasn't gone yet but she wished this was her last night because she was loving it. Andrei came over

"This I a charm shaped like Italy because your parents are also taking you guys to Rome. Also this." He handed her a Journal

"This is a replica of John Winchester's journal." He nodded

"But the page are blank so you can fill them while you at Hogwarts."

Since her parents didn't say where she was going to school they decided she was going to Hogwarts, she smiled and hugged him the same way she hugged everyone else. She wanted to kiss him and say she loved him but didn't wouldn't. She put the charm on her bracelet. She turned to her parents

"Anything?" they shrugged giving off an air of nonchalance

"We gave you life you little 16 year old maggot. Happy sweet 16 by the way." Kat nodded, Natasha smiled

"Your father's joking. Your present is meeting us in London once we get back from our trips, it's kinda for all three of you maggots really." She nodded, her sisters sat next to her Lana smiled

"We got you the privilege to have us as your sisters." Kat smirked

"You're as bad as dad!" Lana giggled, Ali handed Kat a guitar pick

"There's a new guitar waiting for you in London. Mom and Dad paid for it." Kat smiled

"Figured you two are broke as me." They nodded. Tony and Pepper smiled at her, Tony handed her an arrow

"Not for combat, hang it on your wall and remember your insane Aunt and Uncle. Also it's from Mike he didn't get you anything."

Mike jumped up "So not true, Kitty you get a ride in one of my suits from when I was smaller so it will fit." Kat gapped at him

"Seriously?" he nodded turning to his friends

"Beat that." The glared at him "Anything else Richy rich?" Andrei snapped, Mike nodded

"And handed her a rock." She tilted her head "What?" he smiled

"It's from the roof you threw up on the day I first met you." Kat nodded

"Sentimental."

He nodded. The gifts continued. Nadya and Lily found her a TARDIS cookie jar. Though they doubt she would keep cookies in it. Thor gave her an Asguardien sword because in his opinion she was stronger than many of the warriors he had met. Jane gave Kat the privilege of knowing the gender of her child first (after Thor) and Darcy' SKYPE since she was a fun time. Marcus said he already gave her a present (in means of the drive) but he said if SHIELD put him in London in the next 2 years he'd stop by. Steve and Tori made Kat a bridesmaid at their wedding which they hadn't planned yet. Jane did the same, whether Kat could be at the wedding or not. Bruce and Chantel let Kat hold Helena and gave Kat a scientific theory to play with while she was away. Phil and Maria gave Kat her own set of knives (throwing and other wise). Fury gave her a stuffed chicken from when she was young and level 7 clearances (the rest of avengers 2 was on level 4)

"You've earned it." He said. She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes, no use crying. She looked down at her gun that had been on her thigh every day since the day of shattered glass. She smiled, 4 days. She wasn't going to cry the whole time. Kat sat and ate her cake, and had a slumber party in the theater with Lana, Ali, Kim, Piper, Sophie, Nadya and Lily. Kat had to say it was her favorite yet, around midnight Mike stopped by

"This is your last chance to know what it like is to be in a suit. Kat jumped up, knocking over a bowl of popcorn

"5 second rule!" Lana screamed as they dove at the popcorn. Kat bolted for the rood where the suits were waiting, she was in a hurry to get inside considering she was in shorts and a tank top and it was freezing outside. Mike showed her were to place her arms and legs

"JARVIS." Kat cringed as she felt the cold metal in case, she then she found it was a comfortable temperature on the inside. She heard Mike's voice in her ear

"It's on auto pilot so you don't have to worry about actually flying. Just enjoy the view. I've got your 6 just in case." Kat nodded, her movements constricted by the too large suit.

"Count to three Kitty then don't throw up."

Kat did as she was told, closing her eyes as well. Her stomach lurched as she was shot up in the air. Kat slowly opened her eyes gasping at the view. All of New York far so far down, she felt distant from it. Like she wasn't part of it, part of that world. For a while she pretended she didn't exist, just a pair of eyes floating in the night sky.

**November 10****th**** 5:00 am, leaving for SHIELD airport 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kat looked down at herself, pleased at her choice of airplane outfit. Her hair was up in a messy bun, her glasses on, she was wearing her Superwholock t-shirt that was a men's size small so big on her, not that she cared. She was wearing black legging and had her gun strapped to her leg, onto she had a thick wool sweater and her black leather jacket. In her book bag slung over her shoulder she had her laptop, _the fault in our stars_ by John Green, several seasons of Supernatural, Piper's file on London, her new journal, her arrow, a case of charcoal pencils and her sketchbook. Drawing was a new hobby of her's something she decided she'd try. She found herself to be very art oriented, music, dancing and acting (which to her was fancy lying). She never thought she could draw, she couldn't draw hand or even eyes at least. She looked around at all her friends Sophie walked over to her first, tears evident in her eyes

"We'll talk, SKYPE, Facebook. Hell I'll send you emails." Kat nodded

"Be safe Soph, I don't want to come back and find you dead." Sophie nodded "Well duh." She sniffed

"You be safe. You're famed for doing stupid things Kat." The redhead nodded "A little I guess." Kat removed he glasses not wanting them to get misty. 2 months ago, she would have been mad at herself for crying like this. She realized that her emotions didn't make her week. She was stronger than ever now. She whispered to her best friend

"He doesn't have to say it first. Keep that in mind." Sophie nodded

"I love you Kat." She smiled "I know." Sophie hit her, "Stop with that." Kat nodded, pulling the blonde into a hug

"Love you to Sophie." Sophie stood with Mike, putting her face in his shoulder, she whispered to him

"Everything's gonna be different." He nodded and kissed her cheek. Piper walked over not crying but an obvious look of despair on her face

"I'm quite upset you'll be living in London. If you came back with an accent I'll kill you." Kat nodded,

"Talk to Lana about that one, she's been practicing. She's horrible." Piper rolled her eyes

"When you visit the places Sherlock and Doctor Who have been filmed send me the pictures. My mum wouldn't take me to all of them." Kat nodded

"Definitely." They hugged again, Piper kissed both of Kat's cheeks, she wondered if everyone in England did that or it was just the brunette. Kim strutted over a hostile look etched upon her tanned face, how she kept it that way was anyone's guess because she didn't own fake tan and never went to a salon. Kat knew it was her skin tone and has always been slightly jealous of it.

"How dare you leave me here with all these weirdo's?! Now I'm the only slightly normal one." Kat shrugged

"Opps." Kim glared at her then hugged her "I'm gonna miss you. Unfortunately, I have grown attached to you." Kat smiled

"I'm just that cool, ttyl Kim." She nodded "I'll watch over the freaks." Kat nodded, approaching Jack

"You're an asshole. Don't ever change." He nodded

"I won't, don't become too polite, we like you as the crazy, bitchy, foul mouthed, redhead." Kat held out her fist

"Do it, it's pathetic, but I don't care." He fist bumped her, then pulled her into a bon crushing hug

"I haven't known you for too long, but you seem pretty awesome and badass." She smiled

"You too." Will smiled at her

"Well, I hope you plane doesn't crash." She shook her head "SHIELD pilots only crash planes on purpose, it's called interpretive landing." Will nodded

"No interpretive landing, red." She nodded, "K." she kissed him on the cheek

"Ask Kim out already." She whispered, he began stuttering "What, no. I, I, I." he sighed

"Safe flight." She turned to Sam

"Get a freaking hair cut you are not actually Sam Winchester." He shrugged "Maybe I will." Kat frowned

"Not maybe, yes or no." she quoted Nick Fury whenever some said maybe to him. Sam hugged her

"Have a great time and learn all kinds of things and ready fancy books and when you're in Paris look at Painting and architecture and be a culturally aware person." Kat nodded

"Alrighty. Sammy, stay safe. All of you." He nodded, Andrei hugged her

"We'll see how it is when you come back." She nodded

"Stay safe, keep them safe." He nodded "Like Sam said, learn things. I'm adding drink lots of tea."

Nothing else could be said between tem, not anything that meant something. She bid her good byes to everyone else and climbed aboard the SHIELD jet. There were to be shuttled to the large SHIELD airport in D.C. All of their things were already on the privet jet. She grabbed a seat and strapped herself in, her bad at her feet. Ali and Lana followed suite, then her parents. They waved out the windows at their friends. No, their family as the jet took off leaving the one place Kat has ever felt at home for two long years.

**November 30****th****. Back from trips, unpacked in London 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kat set the dishes in the cupboard a German shepherd puppy at her feet, she pet him and looked up at her parents cooking

"I still can't believe you got us a puppy? Is he coming back to New York with us?"

Natasha nodded as she picked up the currently small dog

"He needs a name." Kat shrugged we'll decided at dinner, I'm going to get changed." She went up to her new room, all of her things had been unpacked and organized. She walked into her closet quickly changing into jeans and a grey t-shirt. She walked into the rec room, Lana and Ali were watching Star Wars.

"Come on, dinner's soon." Ali frowned "But Star Wars?" she pouted "They just blew up the death Star!" Lana nodded, Kat smiled shaking her head

"Dinner." The raced down the stairs seating themselves at the table in the kitchen. They looked up at their Natasha, Lana looked around her

"Is dinner take you Chinese food? Tasha?" she smiled "Yes. You'll eat your spring rolls and you'll like it." She waved a spoon at the 11 year old. She giggled. So they sat and they ate their meal, Kat studied her parents. Acting domestic, she could get used to it.

"What's our school like?" Clint and Natasha shrugged

"Big, I have your schedules already. Kat you are in all AP classes, though I don't know what they call that here. History, English literature, maths, biology, drama, art, French and chemistry. You're in the upper school." Kat nodded taking her schedule from her father

"I'm gonna be busy what kinds clubs and stuff are there?" Natasha hushed her

"We'll get to that after." Clint looked at Ali's

"You have Geography, English, maths, science, gym, Spanish, art and home economics. You're in the last year in the lower school." He handed Ali her schedule she read it over once more. He looked at Lana

"You will be stuck in the lower school the entire time here, sorry Lana. You have, Math, Science, and History/geography, gym, English and art." Lana nodded

"Clubs?" Clint shrugged "I know there's an archery team for the upper school and Kat you are expected to join and be modest then shoot one both sides and with your eyes closed." She nodded

"Uniforms?" Natasha smiled "Not ghastly. White or Black blouse, grey and dark blue plaid skirt. Closed toes black, grey or white shoes of your choice. There's a black or grey blazer and tights' optional. Your skirt must not go past the middle of your thigh. There's other stuff but that's basically it. You'll be getting your uniforms and things when we go for a tour next week."

The three nodded and they spent the rest of the evening watching Star Wars. Kat was beginning to have an optimistic outlook on the next 2 years.

**1 year into Kat's absence, Stark Tower 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00**

Avengers 2 sat around the table waiting for Fury to bring in the new member. They didn't know anything about this person, age gender. Nothing, they only knew they would be Andrei's new partner and co-captain of the team. Fury came in a girl behind him. She was beautiful, long flowing golden blonde hair that fell to her ribs, she was had small curves and full red lips. Her makeup was perfect framing her face making her look even prettier then she was. The first thing that was noticed about her were her glimmering deep green eyes.

"Hi I'm Rosalie. Rosa for short, I'm 17 years old. I'm from Westchester New York. I was born and raised at Charles Xavier's school for the gifted. My father is Warren Worthington the second and my mother is Emma Frost. I have the abilities of both of them, I'm a telepath and telekinetic and I have wings."

The group nodded, Fury kept scowling "Miss Worthington will be an excellent addition to the team. She I also gifted with a bow and excels at handed to hand. I'm leaving now." He left, she stood there rocking back and forth on her heels. Sophie noted the white sundress she was wearing was amazing and made her look like a supermodel. Mike as obnoxious as ever

"Can we see the wings?" she smiled shyly, turning around. Her back glowed for a moment then revealed to white feathered wings, a large wing span of 12 feet and they appeared like an angels.

"There different then my father's. I can put them away." She glowed once more and took a seat at the table

"I know I'm replacing one of your former team mates. I'm sorry for that." They shrugged it off like it was nothing. But Kat had been gone for a year this November and was greatly missed. They went around the table and said names and abilities. As they got to know her they realized her angelic resemblance wasn't only skin deep she was the sweetest person any of them had met. But from her file Mike got a hold of she was incredibly brave.

"Only when I need to be." She says. Kim, Piper and Sophie noted the way Andrei was looking at her. Rosalie Worthington could spell trouble.

**What do you think? So next chapter of course the two years will be up and Kat returns. I made up that T-shirt, her school, her house. I know nothing about London. That X-Men is real though for any of you who don't know the X-Men. So like I said filler chapter, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. the return

**GUESSS WHO'S BACK BITCHS! Kat, she returns. People reading this must suffer through She Will Be Safe then read Safety First to actually understand this. So this one will have more swearing and people talking about Sex. I hope everyone liked the chapter before this one. So this is Kat return, obviously things have changed. I don't own Marvel.**

**Ages: Kat- 18 Alisa-16 Alana-13 Andrei-18 Sophie-18 Mike-19 Piper-18 Sam-19 **

**Will-20 Kim-19 Jack-20 Marcus-19**

Avengers two sat around on the common floor. Mike tinkering with a stun gun he is designing for SHIELD, Piper reading her philosophy textbook, Sophie was baking cookies while reading her physics textbook, Kim was curled up in the corner listening to Taylor Swift (she has just broke up with her boyfriend of a year Jonathan Doe), Piper was glaring at Andrei and Rosa who were acting very coupley on the loveseat. Sam kissed her forehead and resumed reading the medical textbook SHIELD gave him. Will sat across the room staring at Kim. Marcus as there to, he was hacking into something for SHIELD. Andrei kissed Rosa, Mike rolled his eyes from his position on the floor.

"Get a room." Rosa blushed, Will watched from across the room

"Yeah they do. It's right next to mine." Rosa's cheeks were bright red. Andrei rolled his eyes and kissed her again. Mike looked away

"Ewww, they're kissing."

Andrei glared at his best friend, Piper was livid, watching them from the counter behind them. Sophie bit her lip, she wasn't happy about Andrei and Rosa being to together either. She thought Andrei was going to wait for Kat. Sophie honestly couldn't bear to think Kat had moved on, knowing her she would try to move on and convince herself that she had. Rosalie picked up a fashion catalog and flipped through it occasionally circling things. Piper watched her. Jealous, she hated how likable Rosalie was. She was perfect, she was gorgeous, sweet, brave and smart. Kim didn't understand how nice she was. She was kind even to the things who tried to kill them, she tried talking to them. Everyone's opinion was they taught that at mutant school. So far no one dared to ask her if she knew Abbie. What happened with her was classified, as far as the world knew what happened was a lab explosion and the jet was military assistance. Frankly no one understood how the public was so gullible, but they didn't question it. Sophie growled

"I fucked up." Everyone turned to her

"I fucked up the cookies. Kim how do you this so well."

Knowing he name was said Kim removed on of her ear buds

"Bake? Cause I'm awesome." She was silent or a moment before rolling her eyes

"I was bored so a googled it, baking was fun and delicious. So now I can make myself sweet things whenever I want. Suck on that Soph."

Sophie glared at her and returned to her cookies. The rest of them went back to whatever they were doing the topic of conversation changing to baked goods and cooking skills. Sophie huffed in frustration throwing her hands down on the counter top sending flour all over her. She kicked the counter then yelped in pain.

"Easy tiger." A voice came from the doorway into the stairwell. A voice they recognized, they whipped around huge smiles on their faces.

"Kat!" everyone yelled, they jumped up, Kim threw herself out of her corner, tripping on a stray pillow and landing flat on her face. Kat started slow clapping

"Brava Kimberly." Kim glared across the room at her, then smiled and sprinted across the room leaping over furniture. She essentially leapt onto Kat pulling her into a hug

"THE SANE ONE IS BACK!" she screamed, Kat laughed. The rest of them were stunned, Andrei looked like he'd seen a ghost. Kim looked over the red head, she was in black skinny jeans, a black lace shirt, black combat boots and a red leather jacket. The rest of them came to their senses racing towards her

"Finally, I was starting to think the only person who remembered me was Kim." Mike yelled

"Group hug!" Kat was crowded around by her friends. Once they stepped back Andrei walked over his arm wrapped around Rosa's waist. Kat smiled then saw, her smile stuck but something in her eyes changed. Sophie could tell now her smile was forced, clearly Andrei couldn't. Rosa held out her hand

"Hi I'm Rosalie Worthington." Kat shook her hand

"Ekaterina Barton-Romanoff, it's great to meet you." Rosa nodded, Kat pressed on with questions

"What's you position on the team?" Sophie sighed, she mumbled to Piper

"Kat's just gonna dive right in, isn't she?" Piper nodded still smiling. Rosa smiled more then she already was making her green eyes sparkle

"Co-captain." Kat's face fell an echo of a grin still on her face. Her eyes narrowed

"Really? That's seems sudden." Rosa shrugged

"What was yours?" Kat feigned another smile, this one obviously fake

"Co-captain." She said it quick and even Rosa could hear the resentment behind it. Rosa pursed her lips

"Awkward." Kat nodded,

"Just a tad." Andrei intercepted

"It's great to have you back." He hugged her, she responded in kind. Mike frowned

"How was London?" Kat shrugged

"So, so." She smiled, glancing back at the couple, Andrei kissed her cheek. Kat felt a pang of jealousy shoot through her chest. She turned back to her friends who in turn began asking her all kinds of questions. The usual ones "How are you?" "How was school?" "How are the people?" "How is your family?"

Kat answered them with a smile on her face and pretended to be having an incredible time answering their questions. She laughed, made hand gestured showed them pictures. After about half an hour of not talking to either Andrei or Rosa, Rosa smiled at Kat

"You're Andrei's ex-girlfriend." Kat nodded, their friends went silent again.

"This really is awkward." Kat shrugged, Andrei put his arm around Rosa.

"We were better a friends any way." He said, Kat envisioned getting up and punching him in the face, or kicking him or spitting every insult she could think of at him, but she figured that was a little over dramatic. Instead she took advantage of how jet lagged she was. She faked a yawn

"Listen, I would love to talk more but I am dead tired. I'm going to take nap. I'll be back down for dinner its fancy I think dresses button up shirts that crap. I'll be on my new floor, come if someone's dying."

She grabbed her book bag. It held the same items as it did the day she left. She trudged into the elevator leaning against the side, she kept smiling until the doors shut. She glared at the wall, biting down on her lip. Hard, she could taste blood.

_This is ridicules! The promise we made._

_Was stupid and people never keep those promises._

_Move on, we'll see._

_Bullshit. Everyone feels the same way._

_At least they do in books, movies and TV._

_Oh shit that's right. This is life._

_Fuck me._

Kat stepped onto her floor, her family was exhausted but grinned at her, Natasha hugged her daughter

"Did you see Andrei?" Clint cringed Kat nodded

"And his new girlfriend. Rosalie Worthington. I'm going to sleep." Natasha nodded

"I think we all are but wake up at 6 at the latest. Dinner is at 7." Kat nodded and checked the clock on the wall. 12:47, she nodded and headed into her knew room, boxes were piled everywhere. She grabbed one labeled _**PJ's, Swimsuits and socks.**_ She grabbed a black nighty, put her hair in a bun, changed then climbed into her white queen bed. She snuggled down deep in the comforter and the pillow's.

"JARVIS, turn off the lights but leave the window. I like the grey light."

"**Yes, Ekaterina. May I add everyone will be immensely pleased to have you back."**

"Thank you JARVIS."

"**You're very welcome."**

Kat glanced at the window taking up most of the wall across from her, rain drops splattered against the glass. She smiled slightly, set her alarm for 5:30 pm and quickly drifted off to sleep.

_I opened the door, the glass crunching under my feet. The smoke stung my lungs. My gas mask wasn't doing anything. I pulled it off, Lana screamed, I raced into her room. Glass flew at me, it was slow motion. Time nearly stopped, Abbie cackled, my arm was searing with pain. Ali was covered in blood, why was she covered in blood. She never told us why she was covered in blood. She was screaming, why was she screaming? Why is Lana tied up and not her? Yet I stood there completely frozen the glass all around me, my arm was bleeding. _

_Awesome rendition of a memory Kat._

_ What? I was just having a nightmare. What the hell is this? Am I taking to myself in a dream? _

_God Damnit. I looked around, there were pictures everywhere moving pictures. I looked at them, they were moving. They were my memories._

_How nice. I looked at one, I'm smiling. Shocker, my arms around Sophie. We are wearing baseball caps. I smile, I remembered that day. It was her 15__th__ birthday. We went to a Yankee's game because we could._

_I backed up and looked around, it was white just all white with the rectangles of memories all around me. Like I was in a 3D film. I touched one, wasn't even sure which one it was._

_It was the day I found out who I was after 10 years. I saw myself running and diving through the alleys._

_Hang on, why and I looking at myself? This is my memory, why am I seeing it third person?_

_Why the fuck is my dream so weird? Whatever, I'll deal with my screwed up subconscious after._

_I looked into another memory, she was 10. Nadya, Tori and I were lost in Manhattan. But we had the best day. We wandered around for hours. We visited Stark Tower, we had a tour! I had the best time. Just an avenger's fan girl not the Black Widow and Hawkeye's daughter. _

_I left that memory and sat down on the white floor, there was mist around me. I wondered like I had before what my life would be like if my parents let me be. If the wall in my head never started to break, I'd be at college or University right now. I'd have a normal life, normal friends, maybe a normal boyfriend. I wouldn't know SHIELD existed, I would be a regular fan girl with a regular life. Maybe I'd finally get to comic-con._

Kat's phone blasted the Star Wars theme. Her eyes flew open. She rubbed her head

"Weirdest dream ever." Kat put her glasses on and checked the time 5:30. Like she planned. She rolled out of bed not minding falling on the floor. She stood up, the sky was darkening, the sun was setting behind the clouds. It was still raining. She smiled, for some reason she loved this weather. Kat grabbed a box labeled _**hygiene**_ _**shit, underwear**_. She grabbed her shampoo, toothbrush and toothpaste, face wash and blow dryer. She showered dried her hair then headed over the box labeled _**Dress, fancy ass shoes**_. Kat grinned at her on labeling of the boxes. She grabbed a dark purple long-sleeved V-neck dress that fell to mid-thigh. She pulled on some black lace tights and a pair of 3 inch black heels that put her at 5'9. She pinned her bangs back and put on her ever present cross pendant neck lace. She smiled, surprised she had yet to lose her faith. Kat put on some simple diamond stud earrings and looked at herself in the mirror. In the past year at the SHIELD base in London she had been mistaken as her mother constantly. As long as they couldn't see her face. She wasn't surprised any more, they were identical now, neck down at least. Natasha let her hair grow out to the length it was when she was disguised as Natalie, just below her shoulder blades. Natasha and Kat had the same curves, height and weight. They traded clothes' often. Kat put her contacts in and went over to her laptop, which sat on the otherwise empty desk. Her room was dark aside form the light coming in from the closet and the bathroom. Her eyes scanned Rosalie's file.

Graduated Mutant high with honors, requested by Fury. Angel wings, telepath telekinetic, bow and arrow. Kat sneered, code name: Angel. Kat narrowed her eyes,

"Isn't that her father code name?" she mumbled to herself. A thought struck her.

_She's Andrei's new partner and co-captain. Am I getting my spot back? Will she give it up?_

_I'll ask her. Politely, sort of._

Kat kept scrolling through her file, reading the same thing over and over

"She is a fantastic team leader, needs to work on being forceful and manipulation."

Kat was confused, being manipulative came naturally to almost every girl she knew. Yet she hadn't met anyone who seemed as sweet and innocent as Rosa. At 6:30 her family dragged her downstairs to talk with everyone before dinner. She eyed the room, she caught Andrei by himself. She walked over, being sure to look happy and casual. He was getting something to drink

"Hey." He smiled at her

"Hey Kat." she stayed stoic

"So, new partner, new co-team leader. New girlfriend." She stretched out her last word, Andrei bit his lip

"What are you going to act like you didn't move on?" Kat smirked

"Didn't even try." Andrei looked confused, he furrowed his brow

"Didn't we promise…" Kat waved her hand, cutting him off

"That was a promise no one keeps. Ever." Andrei frowned

"What?" she glanced around, no one was noticing their conversation

"Andrei, that promise we made everyone makes it. People in love don't keep that promise. They sit on their ass and wait. Someone's boyfriend or girlfriend goes over sea's they say don't wait for me. The one left behind always does."

Andrei shook his head "Not always." Kat nodded

"Out of everything I have ever, seen, heard, read or watched. It's always that way. Instead your found that." She jerked her thumb towards Rosa. Andrei sighed

"Be an adult about this." Kat narrowed her eyes

"What the hell would you do? If it was you who left and waited you come back and I'm dating some other random person." Andrei shook his head.

"I love her." Kat face palmed

"Of course you do. Fuck." She turned on her heel and joined her sisters. Ali was chatting with Marcus, Kat exchanged glances with Lana. The 13 year old, suppressed a giggle. Kat shrugged, 14 and 17, is a little weird. But that was two years ago. 16 and 19, isn't that big a difference. She supposed Clint wouldn't think so but that hardly mattered. Kat smiled as Jane and Thor came in with 2 year old Bella Odinson squirming in Jane's arms. Jane let her down and she toddled over to Helena. They contrasted each other, physically. Bella had light blue eyes, pin strait blonde hair and fair skin. Helena with her unruly black curls, deep brown eyes and dark skin the two of them looked opposite. But they were two peas in a pod. They loved the same movies (Disney), they did the same things and acted the same. No one was sure if this was from being around each other for so long or they were just uncannily similar. Kat went over

"Hi you don't me, I'm Kat." The two girls, narrowed their eyes. Kat stifled a laugh. Bella cocked her head

"Like the animal? A kitty?" Kat sat on the floor next to them.

"Sure, your Helena and Bella?" they nodded, Bella turned to Kat

"Who are you?" Kat frowned

"I moved away for a bit when you were really little. And Bella you weren't even born!"

Kat had both two year olds attention now, giving their parents a break. Helena smiled

"You have hair like mine!" Kat nodded "I do! Maybe I can teach you how to deal with it. When you're older it gets in the way." Helena stared at the older girl in awe, Bella played with the seam on her white leggings.

"I like your dress. I like purple." Kat nodded "I like yours to, blue I my favorite color." Bella frowned

"Not mine, I like dark green. But daddy has a problem with that." Kat nodded, Helena picked up a stuffed bear from the floor.

"I like pink." Kat nodded, the girls wanted her to draw with them. Kat laughed and played with the two years old until dinner. Oblivious Andrei and Clint were watching her like a Hawk.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Near the end of the meal a few staff Tony paid extra to be severs set a glass of champagne in front of everyone 16 and older. Ali smirked at Lana as the 13 year old pouted. Tony stood up

"As this is still my tower though it has been overrun by teenagers and children I will be making a toast. The Barton-Romanoff's you are a strange, strange bunch. But fantastic nonetheless. I fear for anyone who crosses you, myself included. The five have you have defiantly made a lasting impression, and now you're sticking around a little longer. I would like to say happy late birthday to Kat. 18 now! Happy sweet 16 to Ali and Lana your 13 so you now get to officially be a pain in the ass to your father! We you assins. Don't ever change." Tony sat back down, Pepper rolled her eyes

"A warm welcome home to the Barton-Romanoff's." she raised her glass everyone did the same.

Lana glared into her soda.

**How did you like it? I referenced Loki there. Say if you want him back. Kat's mind will defiantly be a plot line in this story. What do you people want to see? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. I SHIP IT! read note at bottom

**READ THE NOTE AT BOTTOM!Sorry for the wait, but I have been busy with Halloween, school, other stories and MY BIRHDAY IS NOVEMBER 6! That's all you lovely's should check out some of my other stuff, if you like Supernatural or Harry Potter. I don't own Marvel.**

Kat rubbed her eyes and checked her phone. 9:02, she looked out the window confusion etched on her face. She stumbled out of her room to see her two very angry looking sisters glowering at Clint and Natasha. Ali had her lip pressed together and the back of her neck was turning bright red. Kat tilted her head and opened her mouth to say something, Lana jumped out of the seat.

"But why?! Tasha! Talk some sense into dad! We don't have to go to regular school! Can't you guys and the avengers teach us like they did Kat!" Kat nodded

"Ah, you're trying to make them go to school?" she scoffed afterwards, her mother glared at her

"Sleeping beauty awakes." Her father said smirking, he poured her some coffee.

"Plan's for the day?" Kat shrugged, taking the coffee, she sipped it. Two sugars and milk. How she liked it.

"I don't know unpack, check out what SHIELD's up too. Look at my options, check out some of the courses they are offering in February. It's not like I can jump in now." Clint nodded, Natasha handed her oldest daughter a bowl of fruit salad. She turned back to Lana

"Alana Andrea Morse, you are going to go to school in grade 9, Alisa Irina*** **Romanoff you will be in grade 11 and you will like it. Normal high school's not so bad. Right Kat, Clint?"

The two of them averted their eyes, Clint cleared his throat

"It's probably different now than it was then." Kat rolled her eyes and sipped her drink

"People don't fit in lockers anymore and our food is better." Clint nodded, his wife and other daughters glared daggers at him. Ali straitened her t-shirt,

"I don't want to go." She stuck her nose into the air, Kat hit her in the shoulder

"Go, live the experience for me since I didn't." Ali frowned

"No. I'm going to unpack." She stalked off, Kat poked Lana

"Do the school. School good." Lana snatched a strawberry from Kat and raced into the elevator."

Natasha pursed her lips

"13 year olds are my least favorite." Kat narrowed her eyes but stayed quiet. Her parent sat down at the table acros from her

"What did you mean explore your options at SHIELD?" Kat shrugged

"I don't know, I might be better for something other than field work. I don't want to commit to that right away." Her parents nodded, her father handed her some toast

"Fair enough, but it's all you have been training for." Kat nodded

"I understand that but…. It's not all I'm good at." Her parents nodded, a signal for her too continue. She bit her lip

"I want to unpack my things." She grabbed her coffee and returned to her room and began the slow process of reorganization.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kat emerged a few hours later after her dance party/unpack marathon of the morning. She showered, changed and braided her hair. She stepped out of her room and made her way into the living room, frowning and holding a broom. Everyone was there.

"Well that was tedious." Piper and Sophie began clapping, the rest of them face palmed. Kat smirked

"Why are you guys here instead of my family?" her eyes fluttered towards Andrei sitting in a recliner with Rosa on his lap. She looked away immediately. Ali stalked onto the floor

"Hey kid!" she glared at them all

"Where getting an orientation tomorrow then we are starting the next day."

She pouted, at shrugged "You'll be fine, just stick with Lana and take the school bus and sit in the middle." Ali frowned

"Baaaahhhh!" she threw herself down on the couch next to Kat. Kat absentmindedly stroked her sister's hair. The same way Ali was petting their dog. The elevator doors opened, a very frantic Marcus burst onto the floor. Kat guessed if he wasn't wearing a SHIELD uniform that was basically a men's cat suit he would look incredibly dishevelled. He did, in a way. His already messy black hair was even more out of place than usual, you could see in his dark blue eyes that he was buzzed on coffee and the dark circles under his eyes were prominent against his pale skin. Andrei turned to him

"Dude, get some sleep." Marcus glared at him

"I'll shoot you. Ali, Kat. Fury want's to meet with you guys today. He say's Ali at 1, so in about an hour and Kat to be waiting for when he's done with Ali. I mean Alisa."

The back of her neck turned red. If there was one thing she would never change about herself, it was that. She didn't blush. Sometimes a pink tinge appeared on her porcelain face but no one ever noticed. The two of them nodded and Marcus quickly told them where the meeting was (A SHIELD office building in New York. Room 213) then sprinted back to the elevator when I didn't come within seconds he bolted to the stairs. Kat frowned

"What exactly is his job at SHIELD?" Andrei glanced at her

"Main hacker and dad's newest pet project. Dad's his S.O." Kat nodded, happy he had called Coulson his father, usually whenever Andrei talked about him he addressed him as Coulson or Phil. Kat was thrilled they were repairing what was broken. Kat pushed Ali out of the couch

"Where's Lana?" Ali shrugged

She was with dad." Kat nodded "Ok then. I guess we will get ready and then I'll drive you to SHIELD." Ali scowled

"I can drive myself." Kat rolled her eyes, "Get your shit together." Ali glared and shoved Kat off the couch then sprinted to her room. The older girl chased after her sister. Piper glared at Andrei he frowned

"What? You've been glaring at me since Kat got back." Rosa nodded

"I've noticed that too." Sophie put a hand on Rosa's shoulder

"Shush. The grownups are talking." Rosa frowned

"I'm 8 months younger then you." Kim shot a glare at her and poked Piper who took a deep breath.

"We said you'd wait for her." Andrei sighed

"I never said that. And Piper I'm not gonna talk about this with you." Piper bit her lip

"Also, her spot on the team needs to be her's again." Andrei shook his head

"She can re earn it. Just placing her there four years ago with no training was not a good idea. If she's any better than she was then maybe-"

Sam threw a cushion at him, knocking Rosa out of the chair.

"Hey!" they ignored her. Piper was livid she clenched her jaw and pinched her hand to keep herself from saying anything too horrible. Kim didn't' have that sort of control

"You motherfucking Asshat! She saved all of us! She killed two of her oldest friends! Could you do that?! I don't think SO! Think of everything that chicks been through and she's 18! She's a better leader then cupid here would ever be!"

Kat and Ali stood in the archway debating interfering or not. Kat's desire to make her friends get along and be happy got the better of her.

"Guys! Stop. Rosa has her spot, now Ali and I are gonna go and when we get back you guys will fix yourselves." They sighed and kept glaring at each other. Kat shook her head grabbed some coffee for herself and some for Ali then stepped into the elevator. Ali poked her sister

"What are you gonna do?" Kat raised her eyebrow

"What?" Ali rolled her eyes "To get your place back." Kat shrugged and sipped her drink, wincing when she burnt herself on it.

"I won't do anything. This happened for a reason. I have faith in that, maybe I wasn't' ready. Look what happened." Ali sneered

"So you're going to take orders? You can't do that. You don't listen, everyone knows that."

Kat shrugged "Maybe I'll take a break from the team." Ali was shocked her teal eyes studied Kat.

"You're joking?! Not being on the team? That's like saying you don't want to be a field agent! Or that Steven Moffatt doesn't live to cause pain!" Kat frowned, Ali raised her eyebrows

"You don't want to be in the field? Do you? Kat even I want to be in the field."

Kat bit her lip "I don't know. I want to explore my options. I can help people without nearly getting killed all the time."

Ali sighed "It's better than doing the killing." Kat frowned

"I know. I'm sorry, but I need to look at what I can do rather then what mom and dad expect of me."

Ali nodded, the doors opened the two of them climbed into one of the more incognito cars and headed to SHIELD.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kat paced, Ali was in her meeting. The 18 year old gnawed on her lip worried for her sister.

_She couldn't actually want to be a part of SHIELD, could she?_

_You did, for a little while._

_What will Lana do?_

_Join SHIELD like her mother, obviously. What is Ali's reason?_

_Redemption, like Mom._

_And yours? Cause your parents say so?_

Ali walked back in with a SHIELD i.d card and a letter for Clint and Natasha. Marcus burst into the room. He had changed from his SHIELD uniform into light jeans, black combat boots, a white V-neck t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Kat smirked

"Finally off the clock?" He nodded, Ali spotted an opportunity

"I'm hungryyyy." She whined. Kat rolled her eyes, Marcus rocked back and forth on his heels

"I could take you for pizza." Ali nodded

"Sure." Kat smiled "Ya." She pulled Ali to the side

"You have game. Use it." Ali frowned "Have fun in your meeting." Kat sighed and trudged into the room.

"Miss Barton-Romanoff, or agent I guess. I just spoke with your cousin."

Kat nodded "I know, Sir." Fury flipped through a file

"So, how have you been since the Abbigail incident?" Kat shrugged

"I'm fine, why do you ask sir?" Fury sighed

"Since you're 18 no one can make you see the SHIELD psychologist. We could if it was obvious something was wrong."

_Something is wrong, I would have pulled that trigger. I would have killed myself to end it all_

"You're right, nothing's wrong." Fury huffed

"It is still advised for you to see him. Some of your team mates are working with him on their PTSD."

Kat nodded "How are they doing?" Fury scowled "I can't tell you."

Kat leaned back in her chair, Fury looked over something in the file

"So Ekaterina this meeting is to discuss your place at SHIELD. You don't have to make any decisions today. But by your 20th birthday you will have to know what your involvement with SHIELD and the avenger will be."

Kat nodded "That's two years away sir." Fury looked her dead in the eye

"Two years isn't a long time. You've been gone for two years and it doesn't feel that long does it? I remember when you found out your true parentage. You were 13, which never seems old does it? The two years later you were nearly 16 and had risked everything for nearly nothing."

Kat tilted her head "Excuse me sir?" Fury smirked

"You seem to have an affinity for risking your life at a very young age. It could be genetic but I could be something different entirely."

Kat stayed stoic "I'm not sure what you mean." Fury studied her

"You weren't raised by your parents or in an environment that would teach you to be the way you are. Alana grew up at SHIELD and Alisa in the red room. Both places enforce discipline, bravery and selflessness just for different reasons. You showed these traits long before you knew your true parents and who you were. Even if you never remembered I guarantee SHIELD would still be interested in you because of what you made yourself to be. You made yourself a fighter, a leader and a strong person. I haven't seen people do that without having a reason. You never had a reason to be that way. You could be normal, you're human. You could have spent those years as a normal kid and you didn't why? Why make yourself a shadow of the mother you didn't know you had?"

_Is he trying to imitate Dick Roman?_

_He's doing a fantastic job_

"I don't know sir. I couldn't tell you if I tried." Fury nodded

"You're free to go, Agent." Kat nodded and headed for the door, before she left she turned back to him

"That was a test wasn't it?" she didn't wait for an answer "Did I pass."

Fury smirked "That's classified, you need level 8 for that information."

Kat rolled her eyes and skirted out of the room.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ali sat across from Marcus sipping her soda

"So why take me out for pizza?" He shrugged

"You were hungry I haven't eaten in about a day. So what did Fury want?"

Ali shrugged "Normal stuff I guess. He's making me see the psychologist to make sure I'm alright. I'll be taking some kind of test to see if I can be on the avengers."

Marcus nodded "Sounds fun." She stared out the window

"It's cloudy." Marcus nodded "Yep." Ali studied him

"How'd SHIELD find you?" Marcus shrugged "I think Kat had something to do with it But I' not really sure." Ali nodded

"Fair enough? Do you want desert?" he shook his head, Ali nodded

"Me neither." She reached for her wallet, he slammed his own money down on the table as he watched her do this

"I'm paying, and I'll walk you back to the tower." Ali tilted her head and raised her eyebrow

"Walk?" he shrugged "It's a niceish day." She glanced out the window

"I guess, alright." She pulled on her hoody wishing she had worn something nicer then the baggy grey sweater. The two of them stepped outside and began walking towards the tower, they stayed silent for a few minutes walking an awkward foot and a half apart. Ali bit her lip

"How's working for Coulson been?" Marcus smiled sadly

"It's been great. I spent some time on the bus last year with Ward, Fits, Simmons, Skye and May. That was fun. I like New York much more than being on the plane."

Ali nodded "I've met them they were in London once, Ward seems like a bit of a stick in the mud doesn't he? Skye's fun." Marcus smiled

"Definitely. Ward's ticklish though." Ali poked him "Seriously?"

Marcus nodded "Skye like attacked him." Ali laughed

"I ship them." Marcus nodded "Well yeah."

He looked around "We must look weird, two teenagers walking around mid-day on Friday."

Ali smirked "It's New York, on one cares. Besides you're 19, not a teenager."

He nodded "Right, I'm an adult. Drop and give me 20." She smirked

"No, teenage rebellion." Marcus laughed, she frowned "I'm not that funny." Marcus nodded

"You are, in your own weird way." She shrugged

"I am a night blogger." Marcus nodded "Same, 4 am? Weirdest time ever." She nodded, she felt a rain drop on her face. She looked up, a few seconds later it was pouring, she frowned

"Well shit. At least I didn't bother with makeup." Marcus grabbed her hand and took off running.

"Dude what the hell?" he dragged her underneath an overhang roof off of an empty building. Marcus sighed

"That sucks." Ali nodded, her blood red curls were soaking along with her jeans, shoes, sweater and her t-shirt underneath. She shivered Marcus frowned

"Can't have that." He took off his own jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Ali glanced up at him

"Now you're gonna be cold." He shrugged

"Oh well." He shook his head trying to get some of the water out of his hair. It didn't work all he did was make it stick to his forehead. He huffed and pushed it out of his face. He grabbed her hand again and they took off through the rain.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kat threw herself into her car not bothering to check on Ali, she knew Marcus would never try anything and would protect her should need be. Kat sighed and pulled out her phone and texted her mother

_**Going shopping cuz im bored. Don't wait up, I'll get stuff for the rest of fam to.**_

With that she drove off to really explore the shopping capital of the world.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Marcus and Ali finally made it to Stark Tower through the still pouring rain. Their clothes and hair were drenched and they were both frozen to the bone. They burst through the doors of the lobby and into an elevator.

"You can borrow a car, Tony won't mind." Marcus nodded "Thanks I'll bring it back tomorrow."

The doors opened Ali gestured towards a small black car I the corner

"Thank should work, the keys should be in it." Marcus nodded and they walked over, their footsteps echoing through the garage. He smirked

"We should do that again sometime." Ali stared at him her aqua eyes boring into his dark blue ones

"What? Run through the pouring rain freezing our asses off? No thank you." She whistled softly after. He smiled

"No, we should go out again. I'll pick you up tomorrow." Ali smiled and ruffled his soaking wet hair, messing up the black strands more than they already were.

"Alright, when?" he shrugged "I have a day off since I've been working no stop for about 3 weeks. About 6? We can get dinner? Not pizza, I know how often you eat that. We could go…. To. I don't know, I'll figure something out. I have your phone number right?"

He scratched the back of awkwardly, Ali noticed a tattoo on his bicep, it was the SHIELD logo with numbers from dog tags underneath. He saw her studying it, he put his arm down and grinned

"I went overseas last year before really starting to work for SHIELD. A year in Afghanistan, I'll tell you more tomorrow night."

Ali smiled pushing her soaking wet side bangs out of her face

"It's a date."

He noticed that they were still holding hands, he let go and climbed into the car

"I'll see you down here 6 o'clock tomorrow."

She nodded and he drove off. Ali smiled and headed back into the elevator, once she arrived on her floor no one was there. She headed into her room and looked at herself in the mirror. Still smiling, it had been a while since she smiled like that. Years even, everything about her looked happy, lighter. Like a normal 16 year old girl excited for a date. Her smile grew bigger as she noticed that she was still wearing his jacket.

**I googled that a 19 year old dating a 16 year old is not illegal as long as they don't have a sexual relationship. The younger one would have to be 17 for that to happen. I ship them. Obviously I wrote it but this made me happy. Sorry for the long update time! Don't kill me! So I've set up some things to dive right into. Should they have a ship name? Do you people like ship names? TEEELLLL MEEEE! LOL reference. My birthday is in 4 fucking days! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CONTAINS SPOILER FOR MOST RECNT AoS EPISODE "THE HUB" So sorry for the long update! Thanks for the review! Agreed most ship names, suck. Anyone see the most recent episodes of AoS? I loved them. I don't own Marvel.**

The next morning each of the Barton-Romanoff's woke up with a different feeling. Clint and Natasha were content, their children were happy, healthy and safe. How long it would last they didn't know. In the past two years they learned to treasure when they were safe. They knew they had almost lost them, they didn't want to experience that ever again. Lana was aggravated, she would be starting school tomorrow along with Ali. Ali herself was giddy, she had her date that evening, and she wanted to go to normal high school. It was only two years then she would work for SHIELD, she would get the redemption she wanted. It was only Kat who really knew why, as far as Natasha was sure. Ali hadn't killed anyone, not like she had when she was 14. Ali didn't have the heart to tell her how wrong she was. She knew she would have to, but for right now she was vibrating with excitement. Kat was annoyed, confused, and slightly jealous. Ali woke up first and changed for the gym she raced into the elevator, heading to the common floor, for some reason Mike was passed out on the island she learned not to question these things. She made herself some yogurt and granola then headed off to the gym. She didn't know ere to start, while in London Clint had tried to teach how to use a bow. She wasn't any good, she liked sniper rifles, if she were to do long distance killing. She walked over to a punching bag, it was worn but not enough to be the one Steve used. She figured it was regularly used by Will who was known to use them. Once she began hitting she stopped thinking. She let everything go, these were the moments when she could. Lana woke up minutes after glaring at the ceiling. Being the new kid at high school, she wanted to kill someone. She frowned, Kat's old classmates would still be there, in grade 12, and Lana wondered if they remembered Kat, she probably wouldn't be easy to forget. Her old archery people, Abbie, Annie's and Sophie's other friends. Lana pulled herself out of bed and went to wake up Ali, she wasn't there she went into Kat's room, her oldest sister was sound asleep, curled into a ball under her comforter. Lana jumped onto her bed

"Wake up!" Kat pushed Lana off, she landed on the floor in a heap, Lana pulled the cover off of her sister. Kat shivered

"Alana Andrea Barton! What the hell?" Lana cackled like a Hyena and ran out of the room with the comforter. Kat growled and chased after her sister. They ran in circles in the living room before Kat tackled Lana and wrapped her in the blanket

"Human burrito!" Clint and Natasha walked into the living, bleary eyes and disheveled the studied the scene before them. Clint smirked and picked up Lana tossing her over his shoulder, still in the blanket she screamed. Kat laughed before being tossed to the floor by her mother, the two of them began sparring while Lana was trying to worm her way out of the blanket. The elevator door opened revealing Ali.

"Ummm, what?" They paused to smile at her, Lana got her hand out of the blanket and waved, Ali laughed

"JARVIS, I hope you have been filming this."

"I have Miss Romanoff." Clint threw Lana onto the couch and ran towards Ali

"Shit!" Clint tossed her over his shoulder and spun around.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Clint laughed and tossed her onto the couch next to Lana who was still trying to get out of the blanket, Ali rolled her eyes and pulled he thing off of her. Clint grabbed Natasha around the waist and pulled her off of Kat. Who pouted

"I could have got her off." Clint smirked

"Sure." Natasha said. Kat pulled herself off the floor, Ali stared at her

"Do you know why Mike's passed out on the counter downstairs?" Kat shrugged

"Science probably." Ali nodded, Natasha sat Kat down on the couch, the three girls studied their parents. Clint and Natasha stared back, before smiling. The three of them let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding. The dog came over and sat at their feet.

"Plan's for the day? Orientations at 1, its 7." Ali clucked her tong, Kat shrugged and Lana pouted

"Get ready for school tomorrow, mentally prepare myself for American high school."

Kat smirked "Drink coffee, train at SHIELD. I like it there. Spend some time with the team, Ali?"

The 16 year old shrugged "I don't know, more time in the gym. See the SHIELD psychologist guy. I have a date at six."

Clint's jaw dropped "What?" Ali scrunched her face up "Nothing, never mind."

Clint stared at her Lana and Kat stifled laughs "With who? Why would you go on a date?"

Ali shrugged "Kat had a boyfriend when she was the same age as me! But thy broke up as soon as you found out."

Natasha jerked her head "There's a point." Clint kept staring at Ali

"That's different we knew Andrei, who is it?" Ali rolled her eyes

"I don't have to tell you. He works at SHIELD, he's Kat's age." Clint frowned

"So older?" Lana nodded for Ali

"You're a smarticle particle dad." He frowned

"You better not kiss him. You better not kiss anyone." Ali rolled her eyes

"You realize I have don't you?" Clint furrowed his brow, his mouth still wide open

"What?" Ali nodded

"Yeah, but that's not so bad." Clint nodded

"Yes it is!" Natasha was trying not to burst out laughing along with Lana and Kat. Ali, shook her head

"You know Kat's has sex right?" Clint looked at his eldest daughter

"What!" Kat glared at Ali

"Dad, I was 17 with a boyfriend for over a year." Natasha kept laughing, Clint was livid

"But you didn't really love him!" Kat nodded

"I did, not in the same way with Andrei. But I loved him, that's possible you know."

Clint stared at the ceiling

"At least Lana hasn't kissed anyone."

Lana nodded "Does that mean I'm your favorite know."

Clint shot her a playful glare "Yes. Kat when did you have sex?"

Kat faceplamed "Oh my god! Natasha's laughter amplified to sound like a seal.

Ali bit her lip, Clint turned back to her "Who are you going on a date with?"

Ali rolled her eyes "Can I drive myself to SHIELD?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kat pulled up to the SHIELD compound near the river, the training room was in basement. It was better than the one at the tower. Complicated obstacle courses, rock walls and everyone weapon you could imagine. She pulled on her sneakers and made her way to the obstacle course, it was basically a jungle gym in the air with a net underneath. Poles and beams going from wall to wall, a rope swing over a small pool, a rock wall that needed to be climbed without a harness, jets of either air or water it depended what it had been programed to do that day. Sometimes balls would be shot at you, t really depended on if the agent who has to program it was in a good mood that morning. Kat was headed for it when Andrei walked in, Kat was surprised that he was alone. He approached her she stood perfectly still, trying a tactic use by rabbits. If I stay still I'm invisible. He raised an eyebrow

"Can we talk? You avoided me all yesterday." Kat shrugged

"I don't know can we talk?" Andrei pursed his lips

"Oh god. Not this." Kat smiled

"It's helpful." He shook his head

"It's annoying." Kat shrugged and made her way into the weapons room. Andrei followed her

"You gonna kill me?" Kat shrugged "Maybe, depends on what you want to say during this 'talk'."

Andrei nodded "Okay. Are we still friends?" Kat shrugged

"Are you gonna be one of those guys who say that and then don't mean it? Those people suck."

Andrei shook his head "Of course not, I already talked to Rosa. She's fine with it."

Kat raised her eyebrows while picking up a Katana and slashing the air

"Ya, she seems the type. Very different, her and I."

Andrei nodded "You are." Kat smirked

"What's her code name? Cupid?" Andrei smiled

"No, angel. I don't really have one. But we should try to stay close. You know Fury's gonna put us on missions together."

Kat nodded "Been one any yet? Real missions." Andrei shrugged

"Kinda, Marcus and did some stuff on the bus. They're all kinda crazy there."

Kat nodded "I met them. They were fun. I like Fitz." Andrei nodded

"I got on well with ward." Kat nodded "You would."

Andrei furrowed his brow "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kat shrugged "You guys are pretty similar, you have a strong trust in 'the system'."

Andrei frowned and took the Katana from her, she grabbed a large dagger

"Don't you trust the system?" Kat shrugged

"Do you know how many levels there are? I'm on 7, so are you, all of our parents are 8 but is there a 9? 10? 11? At what point have you 'mastered' SHIELD? At what point does the council tell you everything? At what point do you have access to everything?"

Andrei shrugged "I'm happy with where I am and what I know."

Kat put down the dagger and stepped closer to him, she picked up a shot gun

"Are these regulation?" Andrei narrowed his eyes

"Kat… I know when you try to change the subject."

She sighed "Did you hear about the two man team thing? Fitz and Ward? It was a level 8 mission, they were told there was an extraction. There wasn't."

Andrei nodded "Your parents go in all the time without extraction."

Kat nodded, it gave her hell. "It's different, they always know and come on, my mom was the top Russian assassin for years, and my dad was a teenage mercenary. They know how to get out of bad situations. Not all of us do!"

Andrei sighed "You're scared?" Kat glared at him

"Not cared, wary. As I should be. You know what I did the past two years?"

Andrei shrugged "Pranced around Europe?" Kat purse her lips

"I got time away. Away from SHIELD, the avengers, the council, everything. It was fantastic, no one telling me what was right or wrong. I got to decide, I stepped back from SHIELD and looked at it. I spent hours analyzing everything they ever told us!" Andrei clapped his hand other her mouth

"You need help." She bit him

"I don't, SHIELD isn't protecting our world. It's protecting itself."

Andrei rolled his eyes "So you're a conspiracy theorist now?" Kat put down the shot gun and picked up a glock and walked into the firing range. Andrei followed her and waited while she emptied the magazine into the target.

"No, I'm right. There's a difference." Andrei rolled his eyes

"SHIELD cares, we protect people. It's what we do." Kat frowned

"We? You're identifying yourself with SHIELD like it all you are? I know you, the old you would never identify himself with an organization as secretive as SHIELD. You've changed."

He frowned "You've gone crazy." Kat sighed

"I've grown." He stepped closer to her

"Have you? You're talking about SHIELD like you know something, like you know everything. That's the old you."

She clenched her teeth "You are a dick. That's SHIELD you, I liked 18 year old you. You were fun and weren't identified with SHIELD."

Andrei's eyes darkened. "You've been back for two days. You don't know me or anyone else. Not the way we are now."

Kat turned and walked back into the weapon's room. Andrei sighed and followed her

"You know I'm right, you don't know us."

Kat whipped around facing him, she regretted it. Their faces were inches apart, she took a breath. She bit her tongue, she could smell him. Gun powder, soap and something sweet like perfume. Kat frowned, Rosa probably wore perfume. She stepped back

"You know what happened to me? With Abbie, do you know what happened?"

Andrei shrugged "You showed up saved your sisters then kicked ass."

Kat huffed "Really? That's all you got? I kicked ass? It's true, but still. You never gave any thought to what I actually went through up there?"

Andrei shrugged "Yeah." Kat swore in Russian, Andrei tilted his head

"What?" she glared at him

"You're rusty Coulson."

She turned on her heel and left the room, leaving behind a very annoyed and confused Andrei.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sophie threw the cook book across the room

"I hate this!" she screamed. Kim flipped through her magazine

"Then don't, find a different hobby." Sophie pounded her fists on the counter in frustration.

"No! If I can cook or shoot a gun or throw a knife I can bake some fucking cookies."

Piper pulled Sophie away from the counter

"Calm down. My god you a mad woman, go punch something. For god's sake."

Sophie glared at Piper. Kat burst into the room

"Grahhh!" Kim raised an eyebrow

"Umm what?" Kat growled and threw herself down on the couch. Sophie huffed

"Well good morning to you to." Kat shot her a glare and picked up a cookie, she studied it the sniffed it.

"No." she put it back down. Sophie grabbed a cookie and crumbled it in her hands

"Screw it. I'll try knitting or something."

Kim clapped her hands together "There we go! Leave the baking to people who can do it."

Sophie's eyes glowed yellow "I'll blast you across the galaxy."

Piper frowned "Can you do that." Sophie shrugged "Let's find out."

Rosa flounced onto the floor

"Hello."

Kat stared at her, Rosa smiled at the redhead, Kat bitch faced back. The blonde frowned

"I can teach you how to bake. If you want."

Sophie shook her head "I'll be learning how to knit instead."

Rosa shrugged "Kat can I talk to you?"

Kat narrowed her eye "I have a name it's Ekaterina." Rosa nodded

"Okay. May we speak, in privet?"

Kat nodded and left the room, Rosa looked confused then followed her out.

Kat made a point to stand a far away from Rosa a possible. She bounced back and forth on the balls of her feet

"How did it go with Andrei?" Kat pursed her lips

"It seems over the last two years he's become brainwashed by you, SHIELD and is apparently now a dick."

Rosa frowned "I haven't done anything. People change, Ekaterina. There's nothing you can do about it."

Kat nodded "Well, yes. Of course there's nothing I can do about it. Oh, clever girl. I doubt you're as innocent as I've heard. Tell me Rosalie how many people have you killed?"

Rosa shook her head "None." Kat nodded

"Ok, how many deaths have you been responsible for?"

Rosa tilted her head "How is that different." Kat leaned against the wall

"Trust me it is. You lead this team now? You have to be prepared to kill or worse be responsible for a death. You ready for that?"

Rosa frowned "Of course, this is my team now it's my job."

Kat pursed her lips "They told me you were perfect. There's your on flaw. There is a fine line between duty and being able." Kat paused

"If someone tried to kill you, right here, right now. Could you shoot them? Point blank, no mercy, in the blink of an eye. Could you do it? I could."

Rosa stood there, stunned. Kat smirked, she turned on her hell. Rosa called out to her

"Wait! How? How could you do that?"

Kat shrugged "If you want to lead this team you'll have to learn. Cause you work for SHIELD, and they expect you to kill. And no one can teach you."

Rosa was silent. Kat pulled a USB out of her pocket, she tossed it to Rosa.

"Do you want to learn to kill, for these people?"

Rosa looked at the USB in her hands. Kat smirked and put a finger to her lips

"You didn't get this, from me and you don't know it exists."

Kat backed out of the hallway into a room. Rosa opened the door, Kat wasn't there. Rosa was shocked

"How are you real?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ali and Lana climbed into the backseat of their parent's car. Lana huffed

"I can't wait to go to school." Clint smirked

"I don't like your tone." She stuck her tong out. Ali sighed

"Can we just get home, it's 3. I have a date to get ready for!"

Clint nodded "Yeah, I don't like not knowing who it's with." Ali smirked

"I don't like nosy fathers." Natasha played with her seat

"She's got you there Clint. Let her have some privacy." Ali nodded

"Yeah, let her have some privacy. I'll be 17 in January anyway." Clint shook his head

"What? No, you just turned 16." Ali frowned about 8 months ago dad. That's how birthday's work, they come once a year and you get 1 year older."

Clint glared at her in the mirror "Thanks Ali that was informative."

She nodded "Thank you." Clint frowned and focused on driving, Lana nudged Ali

"So who's it really with?" Clint raised his eyebrow hoping she would answer Lana. Ali frowned

"A member of the male species."

Ali paced inside her closet

"Dress? Pants? Skirt? Why do I have so many clothes?" Natasha knocked on her door

"Come in! Unless it's dad. You stay out!" Natasha laughed

"Having wardrobe troubles?" Ali shrugged "Maybe."

Natasha joined her in the closet "We're are you going, do you know?"

Ali shrugged "Not pizza, he said not pizza." Natasha nodded

"So he knows we eat pizza a lot?" Ali glared at Natasha

"No, it's cause we ate pizza yesterday." Natasha smirked

"So you went out yesterday?" Ali huffed

"Doesn't matter, I'll find my own clothes." Natasha grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a flowy gold boat neck t-shirt, some black boots. Ali didn't mention they were great for traction, running and fighting. Ali figured that was her point. Natasha grabbed a black pea coat and a black beanie.

"You'll look great. Clint will hate that, put the greeny blue earrings on, they match your eyes."

Ali nodded "Thanks mom."

Natasha pressed her lips together

"Right, you call me mom." Ali nodded

"Yeah I have for two years, why?" Natasha shrugged "Well, I'm not your mother. I'm not Lana's mother she doesn't call me mom."

Ali nodded "It's different. Lana knew her mother, was raised by her mother. I have a box of her things I've never opened, I photo in a locket I never wear. You're my mother, or you're the closest I've got to one."

Natasha nodded, she blinked a couple times, Ali tilted her head

"Are you crying?" Natasha shot Ali a glare

"No." she hugged Ali "Have fun on your date." Ali nodded

"Alright mom."

Natasha left the room, Ali looked over the close

"I will need real proof telling me she is not Scarlett Johansson."

**Pun coming up 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000**

Kat had been in the vent for 5 hours. She'd been venting to herself, it wasn't doing her any good. She stared at the reflective walls around her. She hoped Rosa understood how dangerous the information given to her was. Kat frowned, hoping she'd been ominous enough, I not she would pay Rosa a visit in the near future. Kat heard footsteps underneath her. She frowned, wondering how anyone could be where she was. She as n an unused room, on a rarely visited floor, inside a vent. She silently turned herself over and peered through the vent opening. Below her were SHIELD agents, or what looked like them anyway. She bit her lip, panic surging through her. A woman in a black pantsuit walked into the room, right underneath her.

_Why aren't they taking?_

_Because they know I'm here. Shit_

The vent fell out from underneath her, she landed on her front, she turned herself over and looked up. The woman stood over her she was trying to push herself up, something was holding her down. There was a prick in her neck. Then nothing.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ali rocked back and forth on her heels, it was a few minutes after 6. Ali chewed on the inside of her cheek.

_Maybe he's not coming. Would he do that?_

_Guy's do that? Not like it hasn't happened to me before._

_He's older, why would he bother with me?_

She looked down at the boots her Natasha picked out for her

_Good for combat._

_Oh, thanks mom._

_He won't try anything, will he?_

_Shit, now I' afraid. I don't want to be put in that kind of danger, not again._

Ali took a breath and looked up as the same car he borrowed yesterday pulled in, she clutched the jacket in her hands. Marcus stepped out of the car, she waved to him. He was dressed similarly to the day before. Ali walked over to him,

"Here's your jacket." He nodded, putting it on

"I figured you'd give it back, that's why I didn't bring one." Ali smiled

"Ok then, where to?" Marcus opened the passenger door for her

"Dinner, a couple blocks away. Not much different from pizza, I guess. But there is no pizza."

Ali climbed into the car, Marcus glanced at her

"Nice earrings, they're the same color as your eyes."

Ali thought if she wasn't in a car she would have fallen out of her seat. She looked at him

"Huh?" he laughed

"Your earrings. They're the same color of your eyes. Did you plan that?"

I lied, I shook my head "I just like the color."

Marcus nodded "So do I."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kat opened her eyes, she tried sitting up only to find that she was strapped down. Someone walked in, it was the pantsuit woman. Kat glared at her

"Who are you!? What the hell do you want?!"

The woman pursed her lips "Agent Margret Howard. I work for SHIELD, I have brought you here per request of the council."

Kat frowned "Why?" her glare held, the woman looked at something behind Kat

"You've fared well the serum has worked." Kat felt a surge of panic, she struggled against the bonds on her arms and legs

"What!" Margret looked at a tablet in her hands

"Not to worry. There are others like you. We're are helping you take the next step."

Kat growled "What? Ali? Lana!" she shook her head

"You don't know any of them. Don't worry nothing is hurting you. Our intentions are only good."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Kat spat. Margret smirked

"Our little visits will happen about once a month, and you won't remember them. Stay calm."

Kat kept struggling, cutting her wrists on the metal rings.

"No! Whatever you're doing, No!" she frowned and glanced at the cut on Kat's wrist

"Fantastic now I have to fix that. Have a nice nap Ekaterina."

A needle pricked the side of her neck, then once again everything faded to black.

**I'll be giving Ali a bit more of a plot and dive a bit more into her backstory. Sorry for the long wait, I've just been so busy. Obviously important things are happening and Kat now how a reason not to trust SHIELD. But right, she won't remember. Reviews are always appreciated, sorry for the wait!**


End file.
